Arkhelthingril
| true name = | alt_spelling = | titles = | aliases = | nicknames = Ice | home = Maerimydra, Deep Wastes, Middledark | formerhomes = Castle Maerimydra, Deep Wastes | sex = Female | race = White dragon dracolich | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Old | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Arkhelthingril (also known as Ice) was an old female white dragon who was transformed into a dracolich by the archmage of Maerimydra, Duneth Wharreil. Description About 20-ft-long (6 m), Ice's form had not fared well since its transformation into a dracolich and her flesh had rotted to the point where her bones were visible. Personality Arkhelthingril was a manipulative and patient example of her kind. When dealing with others she was coldly calculating and would often try to seek to bargain something out of them, trading information and even her co-operation depending on the prize offered. She had the same avarice as other dragons and was even willing to subject herself to the dangerous experiments of Duneth Wharreil in order to acquire great wealth. Despite being transformed into a dracolich, she was a cautious creature, and preferred to observe and avoid her foes until she was sure she could overwhelm them. She would even take time to administer coup de grace's on her foes, if she could. Abilities As a white dragon of some age, Arkhelthingril could expel a 50-ft (15.2 m) broad cone of cold upon her foes and was able to manifest a cloud of freezing fog. Upon her transformation into a dracolich, Ice gained considerable powers. She could paralyze foes with but a glare or touch and was able to reform even after defeat, thanks to her phylactery. Possessions Despite Arkhelthingril's agreement for treasure with the archmage of Maerimydra, after her transformation into a dracolich she was still without a single coin. Even her phylactery—a large, flawless pearl—was held in ransom by Duneth to keep her obedient. The pearl alone was worth 2,600 gp, even before considering its status as a powerfully enchanted item. Relationships Ice had a checkered relationship with Duneth Wharreil, the archmage of Maerimydra. For a time, they had an agreement of mutual benefit where Duneth would provide the dragon with great wealth. However after Arkhelthingril's transformation into a dracolich, Duneth reneged on the agreement and used her phylactery as a means of keeping Ice compliant. History Early Life Arkhelthingril was born at some point between 972 DR and 1171 DR. Although Ice shared the same draconic lust for treasure as the rest of her kind, eventually she became desperate enough for more wealth that she was willing put her life on the line to negotiate with the drow of Maerimydra. Silence of Lolth In 1372 DR, Irae T'sarran raised the Undying Temple in Maerimydra and transformed the archmage of Maerimydra into a silveraith in the wake of Lolth's Silence. As the Undying Temple began to disrupt the Weave around it, the silveraith Duneth Wharreil started experimenting with the corrupted magic from the temple in Castle Maerimydra. Duneth set his sights on creating a dracolich and despite at least one failed attempt with a black dragon, the archmage managed to persuade the white dragon Arkhelthingril (also known as 'Ice'), to become a subject. To this end, Duneth promised Ice a vast amount of wealth in exchange for her cooperation in the process. Together they were able to bind the white dragon's life force to an enormous pearl, successfully transforming her into a powerful dracolich. However, after the completion of the ritual, Duneth left Ice ensconced in the former banquet hall of House Chûmavh and placated the undead dragon with promises of future treasure. To add weight to his promises, Duneth kept hold of Ice's phylactery to ensure the dracolich's dwindling obedience. By 1374 DR, Ice still resided in Maerimydra. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen * Dragons of Faerûn References Category:Females Category:White dragons Category:Old dragons Category:Dracoliches Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Castle Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants